With the explosive growth of Internet data, monitoring website availability on the Internet has attracted more and more attention. The webmasters are increasingly attentive to, for instance, failures of the website services, congestions at the gateways to the Internet data center (IDC), and the connectivity, speed and quality to access the website from different parts of the country and through different service providers. The connectivity and the access quality of the websites may be detected by monitoring servers deployed throughout the country, but are limited by the computing capacity, storage capacity and bandwidth of each monitoring server. In the event that the maximum load of each monitoring server is exceeded, the accuracy of activating website monitoring will decrease, thus resulting in monitoring failure, monitoring errors or other phenomena.